Set the Rain on Fire
by krwlngmieskeen
Summary: Sam remembers one of his best Christmas, all thanks to Dean. Teen!chesters. Sam's 13, Dean's 17. Tons of brotherly love :  CHRISTMAS ONE-SHOT! M.C everyone! Dedicated to SavannahBanana94, LOVE U!


**Hiiiiiii! *jumps* MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! I hope you spent a FANTASTIC Christmas Eve with all your family and friends! I gotta say thanks for your support, for reading my fics and some of you for being my friends. I will never regret joining FanFiction because here I found AMAZING people! So thanks for everything!**

**Here I bring you the one-shot I promised! It's sort of long, I know, but it's sweet! believe me! If you wanted some brotherly love (and teen!chester), here you have! So I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! This contains no spoiler, only for the episode A VERY SUPERNATURAL CHRISTMAS, but really a slight one, so don't worry (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I only like to play with the boys' heads! ;)**

_**Set the Rain on Fire**_

It was Christmas Eve. Dean and I were getting ready to receive Christmas. Weird, right? Us? Talking about Christmas? Well, since Dean wanted to have a Merry Christmas back then before going to hell, we had such a very good time, we wanted to try this year again, create some kind of distraction of everything that has been happening to us lately. Our minds were heavy, filled with really bad experiences that we needed to wash away, and what better chance than enjoying a little Christmas, right?

We bought candies, colored lights, eggnog and some gifts to each other. We watched the game, listened to some music and talked about everything. It's been a very long time since Dean and I had such a peaceful moment, when we seemed to be normal brothers having a normal conversation that didn't involve monsters, deaths, blood, research and what we usually talk about. I felt so alive, so full of reasons to keep living... the main one? **Dean**. It's weird, I thought about it so many times, but this time was deeper than any other... It took me just a second to head my gaze to him, watching the TV, laughing at some poor joke, those lifeful eyes that I believed they were no longer existing... The way he was laughing, the way he was acting just so normally, and not as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders...

My mind made a trip back to the past as I remembered the many Christmas I lived during my whole life. No matter how bad it seemed to be, Dean always managed, always tried to make me feel comfortable and to enjoy this time we have only once a year. Dean has always been there everytime I needed him, I only had to say his name and he would run to me. Perhaps back then, when I was a kid, I didn't seem to appreciate it so much since I thought he was more overprotective than a mother, more than my own father, but deep inside I loved that, it always has made me feel special, like it didn't matter if I had to move around so much, without any chance to make friends, like it didn't matter if I couldn't have the normal life I wanted, that I couldn't live in peace knowing that monsters were real, like it didn't even matter if I had a Mom or not... as long as I had Dean, everything was just going to be perfect.

Then I started to remember one of the best Christmas nights I've ever had... when exactly everything seemed to be wrong.

I was 13 years old back then. It was December 23. I was doing some research before going to bed. Dad was on a hunting trip and we both knew what he was hunting, so I decided to help a little by searching about this strange monster. Not that I was going to stay up all night, but if there was something Dad had to know to be prepared, I was gonna let him know.

My mind was really mixed with the research that I wasn't paying attention to anything around me, until my ears caught something. Dean was talking on the phone with Dad. The thought of running to him and ask him to handle the phone to me crossed my mind but then I saw Dean's face, his smile vanished. If I showed up, he'd stop talking and then I would never knew what made him so unhappy because no matter how many times I ask, he'd never tell me what Dad says to him. So, stubborn as I was (and am), I stood behind the ajar door, my mind focusing on each word Dean pronounced.

"But Dad, you can't do this to us. Or at least, not to Sam! You swore you-" he sounded so upset, and I couldn't imagine what Dad said that made him feel like that. Not even guessing I could get close, or could I?

"Yes, sir" he stated, letting a tired sigh out. There was no way he was going to get rid of me that easy before telling me what was going on. I felt that I was no longer a kid and I deserved to know. Once Dean threw the phone to the sofa, I followed him and stood right in front of him.

"What did Dad say?" without taking my eyes off him, trying to give him this tell-me-or-I'll-kill-you look.

"Nothing, Sam, go to sleep" he said with a husky voice, thinking that I would just follow his orders when he was really wrong.

"Dean, tell me"

"It's something Dad and I talked, not you. Go to sleep and leave me alone"

"Dean... what is it that he swore he would do? What is it that he can't do to us, or to me?"

"You were behind the door? Uh huh! Then it's you who wants privacy, huh?"

"Don't change the subject, Dean, tell me!"

"Go to SLEEP!" he almost yelled.

"No, Dean, tell me what Dad said to you" I repeated. "I'm tired of never knowing what you two talk about. I'm part of the family, right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"So? Dean! I deserve to know, sooner or later I'll know somehow, you can't hide things from me" it sounded as a threat, but it was true. "Remember when you both didn't wanna tell me the truth about this family? I found Dad's journal by myself and read it all. And I have millions of ways of trying to spy on you both when you talk so please, just say it, alright?"

Dean hesitated for a few seconds before telling me. I knew it was bad, that's why I insisted so much, but I needed to know.

He let out a big sigh of frustration, "Dad won't be here for Christmas" he answered. "Again" he added, a mad tone covering his voice at last.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes, but I held them back as strong as I could, Dean could think I'm girly and joke about it all night long if he wanted to. But I was just so tired of it. Why couldn't we spend a normal Christmas just like everybody else? Dad was never home for Christmas, and if he was, the night ended up with him being drunk and Dean sleeping after watching some stupid cartoon with Popcorn scattered all over the floor. I thought that year was going to be different, but Dad let me down again.

"Alright.." I only managed to say, trying not to show any sign of emotion. Saying this, I went to bed and covered myself up to my head.

I heard Dean's steps coming closer to my bed, "Sammy..."

"Leave me alone" I whispered roughly, something that made Dean's steps stop. I was so mad, so freaking mad.

...

Later, it was 3 am and my eyes were still open. Sleeping wasn't something on my to-do list, not now, because there was something holding it back: my tears. They were silently rolling down my cheeks, trying not to sob aloud and wake Dean up. But I lost control for a second and I sobbed loud enough to make Dean move. I damned myself in silence and kept on crying, making a better efford to keep myself shut. But I guess it wasn't enough, not to Dean's superears. All of a sudden, I felt a heartwarming hand on my shoulder.

"Sammy..." the voice whispered softly, "I know this sucks, and believe me, I'm mad too, I want Dad for Christmas here too" he made a pause, his tone of voice sunken in anger. "But hey, I'm here, alright? And remember this cuz I'll probably won't say it again if you didn't turn me into a girl already" he joked. "I'm never gonna leave you alone, alright? I promise. Not for Christmas, your birthday, Easter, I don't know what else... I'm always gonna be here, remember that"

I felt warmth in his words, a comfort that I was needing more than anything else. He always knew exactly what to say to make me feel better. He always knew me better than anybody. What he said made me cry a little more, but not for sadness. For happiness, thanking God or whoever for having such an amazing brother like him.

I turned around to face him, my eyes covered in tears, but I didn't care. "Thanks, Dean, thank you" I managed to say through my sobs and I sat up quickly to embrace him. He hugged me back. I felt so ashamed for doing that when I stopped, but I needed that, so much. I needed to know that I wasn't dreaming, that he was actually here with me and that he'll always be.

"Okay, Sam, go back to sleep cuz I won't fight to wake you up, alright?" he said as he stood up and walked back to his bed. I smiled as I watched him go, and then I just closed my eyes and tried to finally sleep.

...

Next morning I woke up alone. My eyes studied the room trying to find any sign of my brother but he wasn't there. I thought he was out to get some breakfast, and knowing that this town was really big, it would take him some time to come back.

I stepped out of bed, dressed myself and went out. Besides wanting some fresh air after being locked up in a motel room, I was going to find some gift for Dean. With Dad there or not, it was Christmas still, which meant that I had to give something to Dean, I actually wanted to. So I walked around malls, stores, every place I could find to get something special for him. But my mood was really down anyway, my anxiousness for Christmas faded away and I thought fiercely that nothing was going to bring it back.

After some long time, I finally found a store where my eyes trapped something that caught my attention. "Dean will like it" I thought. I got in, asked for the price. It wasn't really expensive and my savings were enough to pay it, so I bought it and walked away. I only had to cover it enough so Dean wouldn't see it when I got home. Right, Dean! He'd kill me if he was already there and I wasn't. I just hoped he was still out on my way back home. But my prayers weren't heard this time. I opened the door and Dean was there, with a where-the-hell-have-you-been face that penetrated me painfully.

"Where were you, Sam? Damn! Wouldn't you even leave a note, at least? I looked for you everywhere!" and he just sounded like a mother again. If he wasn't that mad, I would have laughed but then my ass would be in danger.

"Sorry, I just went out. I thought you weren't coming back any time soon, I'm sorry" I tried to put this puppy face that always worked when Dean was mad or when I tried to convince him to do something. He looked at me and fell in the claws of my puppy face again.

"Ugh, alright. Just tell me next time, okay? You scared the crap out of me" hearing him saying that just made me smile on the inside, realizing how special I felt everytime Dean worried about me. I could never feel without protection with him, never.

...

At night, I was prepairing to go to bed, probably sooner than normal since I didn't want to be awake when the Christmas began. Dean was putting his leather jacket on and grabbed the keys of the door.

"I'm going to get dinner. Whatcha want?" he questioned me, frowning as I appeared in front of him with my pyjamas on.

"Nothing, I'm going to sleep" I answered motionless as I walked to my bed.

"Oh, c`mon, it's too early yet. Let me get you something to eat" he insisted, but I wasn't in the mood to stay awake any other second.

"No, I'm fine. Get something for you, thanks"

He looked at me for some seconds, probably feeling sorry for my pathetic mood, but then sighed, "Alright. I'm hungry so I'm going to get something for myself. I'll be right back, don't move, don't open the door to anybody, I'll be here in a second" he gave me the same instructions a mother would, and I laughed at that on the inside.

"Yeah, Dean, I know" I said annoyed. Then he went away. That's when I walked to my bed and got ready to sleep.

Some hours later, I was sleeping calmly until I felt my body shake. I jolted awake and turned around to realize it was Dean who was trying to wake me up.

"What's going on, Dean?" I slurred, rubbing my eyes.

"Come on! It's Christmas! Wake up!" he said too excited to be normal.

"And?"

"And... I got something for you. Come on, dress up! It's cold outside, put on something warm" I didn't understand why he was rushing me or why we were going out.

"But Dean- What's going on? Where are we going?" I couldn't help to involve him into questions. His behavior wasn't normal, I thought he was drunk for a second.

"Just- do what I say, okay? You'll see" he insisted, so I had anything else to say. I got out of bed and dressed up. Before leaving the room, I grabbed Dean's present just in case.

After walking for some minutes, we got to a very big wasteland. There were no houses around and it was barely illuminated. Some little spaces of it were covered in a little bit of snow. My confusion grew bigger then, why the hell was Dean taking me there?

"What is this place?" I questioned without taking my sight off the strange place.

"Merry Christmas, bro" he said as he handed a plastic bag to me.

"Merry Ch-" I was about to finish my phrase while opening the bag, but when I saw what was inside, I stopped talking. There were so many fireworks! I couldn't believe Dean gave this to me.

"Oh Gosh... Dean!" I could only say through my big surprise.

"I know you love fireworks, so I thought I could bring you here to throw them. Come on! Let's go!" he said to me as he took the plastic bag and walked closer to the middle of the wasteland.

"Dean, wait!" I stopped him, I had to give him what I bought. He turned around and walked back to me again. "What is it?"

"Take this" I handed it to him.

"Sammy, you didn't have to" he said, surprised. He opened it and saw a pretty cool black t-shirt. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "It's amazing! Thank you so much, Sam" he thanked me, a smile drew on his face.

"I thought it could look good with your leather jacket, you know. I'm glad you like it"

"You're such a girl, Sammy" he mocked me. I began to laugh, the Christmas Spirit was coming back to me fastly.

"Okay! Let's go now!" he rushed me as he ran with the fireworks. I followed him and took them all. "Got the lighter?" I asked.

He handed it to me so I turned the fireworks on. Seconds later, I ran back to him as our ears caught the explotion of light forming a few steps away from us. Our eyes mixed with a sea of so many colors flowing in the sky that gave us the Christmas Magic back. We were the only ones there throwing fireworks, but I didn't care. For me, fireworks were a synonym of happiness, and happiness was what I was needing in that moment. But Dean made me feel it, always did. I looked at him and he looked back. We both smiled at each other, with love surrounding our eyes.

"Thank you so much, Dean, you rock" I admired him like I never admired anyone. I hugged him so tight, like to never let go, and I felt his arms embrace me too.

"Don't mention it, bro" he answered as he ruffled my hair. We stopped hugging and only watched the spectacle of lights.

...

My mind came back from the trip. I looked at Dean again after remembering what he's done for me back then. He's always tried to protect me, to keep me safe, he's always said I was his responsability, and even though he doesn't like responsabilities, taking care of me was the only one he enjoyed to do and he was the best at it. So much better than Dad. He sometimes behaved like my own father, and it's so uncommon to say it but it's true. He's always tried to make me happy, to show me that no matter how bad the situation was, he was going to make it look better for me. And I feel the worst person in the world for letting him down so many times even knowing what he's done for me. He's died for me, he's sacrificed everything for me, he'd set the rain on fire for me but what about me? I let him down, let him behind some time ago. I lied, I kept secrets from him, I **failed**, and I don't think I'm ever going to forgive myself for that, but strangely he did, and I'm going to make it up to him. I'm trying to be a better person only for him. I want to show him that I'm sorry and that I'm here for him too, that I'm never going to leave him alone again and that I'm worrying about him as much as he worries about me. Because I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be happy if it wasn't for him. And I gotta thank God, angels, or whoever for giving me the chance of sharing my life with a man like him, noble, honorable, a **hero**. I'm proud of being Dean Winchester's little brother.

..

**Cute, huh? ^w^ I tried to get into Sam's head but there's also a bit of what I (myself) think about Dean. He's so AWESOME! And I'd love to have a brother like him :( Anyway, about the fireworks xD I know people in the USA are not used to throw them, you know, but I needed this one-shot to have that, so what if they did? They're special in everything, so xD Here in Argentina we throw them a lot :) **

**This story is dedicated to SavannahBanana94 :D I love you, Sav! Merry Christmas! ^w^**

**So... I hope you enjoyed this! PLEASE leave a review if you read it and if you liked it! Give me a review as a present! Would ya? :D I love you all so much and thanks for everything. And again, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! And in case I don't see you, HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D Best wishes to all of you! **

**Bye, bye fellas! :D**


End file.
